


Coupons

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gives Karl an unusual birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/gifts).



Karl almost couldn't believe it when Chris gave it to him. It was a little book, full of coupons, almost exactly like the one Hunter had given him for Christmas a couple of years back. Except this wasn't your average children's coupon booklet with promises of completed chores and breakfast in bed. Karl flipped through with an arched brow, not knowing whether to be amused or aroused.

"'One blowjob when you've had a bad day,'" he read aloud. "You're serious with this?"

Chris nodded cheerfully and sipped from his Coke. "I mean, I'd give you one anyway. But that's for you to use even if I've also had a bad day. Or if you want it as soon as I walk in the door."

"Uh huh." Karl kept flipping, looking dubious. "'One cuddle session, redeemable in a post-coital scenario or otherwise.' Pine, honestly."

"What? I know you get embarrassed about asking me to cuddle. So, this is for when you want to do it but don't feel like asking." Chris gestured, crossing his legs. "You just whip out the coupon and in a second, you'll have Chris W. Pine wrapped around your manly physique."

"Well, thank you. Really. This is...sweet." Karl pursed his lips and nodded, looking down again. "'One date night at home, takeout included.' Do my eyes deceive me? A completely nonsexual one?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Chris took another swig of soda and belched loudly, then smiled wide. "And, you're welcome. Happy birthday."

*

As expected, the blowjob coupon was the first to be redeemed. In a Marriott men's room. Totally worth it, in Karl's estimation.

In fact, after a mere two weeks, he'd gone through nearly all the coupons. The little booklet was starting to look rather barren. So far, Karl had cashed in on not only the blowjob, but also sex with Chris topping, sex with Karl topping, a sixty-nine session, and a public handjob. One night, he'd even gone for the free dinner at home and took it easy on Chris, only ordering two entrees from their favorite Chinese restaurant instead of three.

All in all, it'd been a good fortnight, thanks to Chris' ingenious little gift. But today was a crap day, through and through. His agent had gone behind his back, rearranged some meetings to suit schedules that belonged to people other than Karl, and now he was all set to appear at the L.A. premiere of his next major film but also miss Hunter's upcoming birthday. Nat hadn't been anywhere close to forgiving about it, berating him mercilessly over the phone and then denying him the opportunity to explain to Hunter himself, claiming she would do it, "just like everything else." He'd ended the call with the beginnings of a migraine and tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Plus, it started raining five minutes before he got to Chris' house. Naturally. Karl ran from his car to the front door but the rain was heavy and sopping, soaking through his windbreaker. He was sure he was a sorry sight when Chris opened the door.

"Jesus, no umbrella?" Chris asked, ushering him inside. Karl shook his head, droplets falling from his hair as Chris stripped him of his outerwear and hung it to dry. "Come sit," he sighed. "I'll get you a towel."

Karl remained standing until Chris had the towel wrapped around him, not wanting to drip on his sofa. Chris owned the fluffiest towels, huge and white like tufts of snow, and Karl always meant to ask where he got them. He shut his eyes and exhaled shakily as Chris gently rubbed his scalp dry, bit his lip when Chris kissed his temple. The kid was such comfort and he hardly even had to work at it.

"Bad day?" he whispered and Karl nodded once, not wanting to go into it. Chris reached over to turn off whatever TV show he'd been watching before Karl showed up. "Let's just head straight to bed, huh? We can talk about it in the morning."

"Right," Karl said, grateful.

They went into Chris' bedroom and quickly brushed their teeth and undressed for bed. Just as Karl was folding his clothes, he remembered the final coupon stuffed in his back jeans pocket: the cuddle session. And god, did he need it more than anything. He unfolded the jeans again and moved to fish it out, pausing when Chris reached forward and stilled his hand, guiding him into the bed. Karl made a confused sound as Chris wound his muscular yet lanky limbs around his body, kissing Karl's scruff and burying his fingers in his dark, dampened hair.

"This one's a freebie," Chris murmured. "Save that for a rainy day."

Karl shut his eyes and leaned into Chris' solid warmth. He had a feeling the coupon would remain in his pocket for a long time to come.


End file.
